


Stiles y su Botarga

by Eli_ana10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, derek botarga, dr.simi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli_ana10/pseuds/Eli_ana10
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Stiles y su Botarga

Derek trabajaba de medio tiempo con botarga en una farmacia en el centro, ya que tenía que mantener su Camaro y su madre dijo que no lo ayudaría.

No le molestaba hacerlo, aunque algunas veces era raro que niños y turistas quieran sacarse fotos con el pero solo una cosa le llamaba demasiado la atención; Un chico castaño con lunares, era hermoso parecía tenerle miedo porque nunca se acercaba tanto a el.  
\- ahi va de nuevo - pensó para el Derek, cuando vio pasar a ese hermoso castaño que lo miraba casi en pánico.

Mientras tanto Stiles, "El hermoso Castaño".

Pareciera que era infantil pero tenía un gran obsesión, a el le encantaría abrazar al botarga del Dr.simi, le encantaba lo esponjoso y tierno que era.

Aunque el pasaba todos los días delante de la farmacia, nunca se había atrevido a acercarse, siempre había mucha gente en ese lugar.

Pareciera que el Botarga tenía su vista fija en el, lo que hacía más difícil que se contuviera adelante de toda esa gente, aunque Stiles pensaban que era su imaginación.

Los días pasaban y siempre era lo mismo, ambos se veían desde lejos sin atreverse a acercarse.

Hasta que un día la calle se encontraba desolada no había más nadie que Stiles y el Botarga, Stiles no pudo resistirse a la tentación y se acercó.

Muy lentamente quedó delante del Dr.Simi, pasaron unos hasta que hablo - Se que es bastante infantil pero realmente necesitaba hacer esto - dice finalmente el chico para luego abrazar a la persona disfrazada.

Derek quedó en sorprendido en el lugar y sin tiempo a responder, Stiles huyó rápidamente.

Todo continuo normal luego de ese día, hasta que unas semanas después Stiles paso como siempre y no encontró al Botarga, lo que hizo que se acercara decidido a la farmacia a preguntar qué pasaba.

\- Disculpe las molestias pero podría decirme que pasó con el Botarga - le pregunta Stiles a un chico moreno de ojos verdes, demasiado guapo.

\- Como cambiaron de dueño me despidieron, porque es otra marca pero si te parece podríamos ir a tomar algo y me das otro de esos abrazos - Le responde con una media sonrisa el mayor - Soy Derek por cierto, mucho gusto pequeño infantil.

\- Stiles y me encantaría - seguía sorprendido de que un chico tan guapo sea el botarga y al mismo tiempo avergonzado porque supiera de su lado infantil.

\----


End file.
